You're Beautiful Parallel
by Acrylic Dawn
Summary: What would have happened if Mi Nyu relied on Shin Woo more? What if she discovered he knew her secret?
1. Chapter 1

01/19/2012

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own You're Beautiful or its characters, if i did, Mi Nyu would've fallen for Shin Woo or Jeremy XD**

A.N: This is going to start by following the show quite closely, what can I say, I'm not very creative. Btw, this is my first attempt at writing since I had to in school when I was nine, so don't bash me too hard if its boring… please review

Episode 1, Part 1

All the patrons were seated in the church; the service was about to begin. An elderly nun asked her fellow, "Where is Gemma again?"

"She's probably running" Her fellow said with a sigh. The priest starts his sermon, the elderly nun sighs in exasperation and faces forward, praying to God Gemma isn't going to be too late this time.

* * *

><p>Gemma rushed through the church garden as the bells ring, trying desperately to fix her habit while maintaining speed, dodging past statues and hedges with the air of someone who does so on a regular basis.<p>

As she ran down the garden paths, she paused in front of a large statue of the Virgin Mary, and gave a short prayer. After slowly backing away, she started sprinting toward the church with fresh determination. _Please, let me enter unnoticed. _She thought as she hurriedly removed her shoes. She took a moment to calm her expression and breathing, _always move through the church with respect and dignity._ She remembers with a sweet smile.

She quietly opens the door, and silently walked to a place in the closest pew, joining in with the Sermon "Hallelujah" She says with everyone else. As she glances across the isle, she notices a child with earphones in watching a video. "Please turn it off." Gemma says politely. The girl smirks; turning it up so Gemma could hear the bass.

_Maybe she couldn't hear me?_ Sneaking across the isle, she knelt down behind the girl, took hold of an earphone, and attempted to remove the device from her. A tug-of-war ensued. The girl pulled hard, and the earphone is ripped from Gemmas grasp, the device being flung across the room, now playing the noisy video on loudspeaker.

Everyone stands up as Gemma dived for the device, accidently knocking it into the pews and receiving a friction burn. _Ow! That really hurts! Aish, I'm going to hav- right! Stop the music first._ Gemma started crawling quickly into the pew. _I see it!_ Gemma thinks as she accidently grabbed a woman's foot, who then kicked the device into the isle, _okay, almost there, just back up a little-I'm stuck!_ Gemma quickly unhooks her dress from the nail and continues backing up, quickly getting to the device, _how do I turn this thing off? Where's the button? Lord and Father, please help me, _Gemma thinks as she lies on top of it in an attempt to block the blaring guitar. Mother Superior looked at the lump on the floor that is Gemma with disappointed eyes.

* * *

><p><em>If I don't find her today, I'm dead! <em>Manager Ma thinks as he hurried around the church grounds. _Why, of all places, a convent? Well, I guess that it will make her more likely to help…_ _Now, where did the Sister say Mi Nyu was again? _Ma slowed down as he hears a woman's voice, "Today I'll start with David, Julian and Thomas, please wait" He leaned casually against a tree as he observes a nun wrap a towel around a statue and start to rub its arm with a cloth. The nun started speaking to the statue in a dejected voice. _She talks to statues? She sounds a lot like Mi Nam though. Sister, turn around! _He thought as he pulled out a photo of Mi Nam to compare, while the nun turns to face in his direction as she scrubs the statue. Glancing from the photo to the nun and back again, he thought out loud, "Why a nun of all things?" His phone started to vibrate, he checked the caller id, 'President' _Aish, I'll have to talk to her later_. He walked off as he said into the phone, "Ah…yes, President, I'll bring Go Mi Nam in a few hours…."

* * *

><p>"Go Mi Nyu, where are you?" Manager Ma murmured as he wandered toward the car park, just as a nun rode off on a pink scooter, leaving an elderly nun waving after her.<p>

"Excuse me Mother, can you tell me where to find a Sister called Go Mi Nyu?"

"Gemma? She just left." She said with a smile, pointing in the direction the nun had just ridden off in.

"Thank you Mother, God bless…" He said as he bowed away from her, moving quickly towards his car. _Right, there's only one road from here to town. I can catch her!_

He quickly drove down the road, looking for the tell tale pink scooter and helmet. _Not much point looking for her specifically, there won't be anyone else on this road anyway_. Manager Ma quickly caught up to the dawdling Sister. _How do I make her stop? _The Sister quickly noticed him behind her and moved across the road so he could pass her. _No, I need you to stop, please, for my sake, stop!_ She crossed to the other side of the road again when he didn't drive past her, but this time, he sped past her and stopped in front of her so she had to stop. As Manager Ma got out of the car, his seatbelt caught on his clothes, pulling him back into the car. _Cool and nonchalant._ He thought as he approached her, casually waving a salute in greeting before settling on her headlight. Looking directly into her face, he asked "Sister, you know Go Mi Nam right?"

"Who are you?" She asked apprehensively. _Be more trusting, do I look like a bad person to you?_

"You know Go Mi Nam, right?"

"Why?"

_This is going nowhere soon, _Manager Ma thought as he stared to take of her helmet. "Urgh, its really alike" he said as he thought, _this likeness is creepy, she has the exact same face as Mi Nam…_

The sister suddenly started screaming loudly. _My ears, I'm going to be deafened, please, sister, be quiet._

"What did I do?" Manager Ma asked as he put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to block the noise. She suddenly kicked out and hit him in his most sensitive spot. He crumpled on the ground as she apologized before driving off again.

"hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on…" he cried as he struggled back to his car, racing after her. _What's wrong with this chick? All I did was talk to her, and she starts screaming and attacking me… gotta get her to listen, my job-no, my life is on the line!_

"PLEASE HOLD ON, SISTER!" he yelled through the loudspeaker attached to his car. He drew up beside her.

"Sister, please wait, scooter stop, Sister, Sister, please!" She looked at him with a determined expression and sped up, "Sister… man, why doesn't she listen?" he thought aloud as he tried to catch up, being impaired by a farmer that stopped in the middle of the intersection for a few seconds before moving forward. _How do I get this chick to stop?_

After eventually catching up again, he drew alongside her and called "Sister, Sister, You don't know Go Mi Nam? Go Mi Nam? Your twin brother is called Mi Nam isn't he?" _this'll make her stop…_

"Something bad has happened to Mi Nam." She suddenly braked, coming to a standstill with a troubled expression on her face.

"Something has happened to oppa?" she asked worriedly. _Finally, she listens to me…_

"Lets talk over there, in the shade" Manager Ma said, pointing to a copse a short distance away.

She nodded, driving her scooter quickly, in a hurry to find out what happened to her brother. _Ok, I'll win her over slowly… wait for the right opportunity _

"Here, a picture of your brother" He said as he handed her the photo he was using to compare them before. She took it warily, but when she saw the photo, her expression became worried.

"His face looks so haggard. Oppa, have you eaten well? _Now's my chance, strike!_

"Sister-" She interrupted him, "I'm not officially a nun yet" She corrected firmly "I am just a candidate of low standing." _Why does that matter at the moment?_ Manage Ma thought with an exasperated sigh.

"Sister-in training, the reason why I came is, to give very important news about Mi Nam."

"What happened to oppa?" she asked nervously. _Jeez, relax, this news is good…_

"Something big has happened. Mi Nam has been chosen to join the famous ANJELL!" He took in her expression, which, amazingly, wasn't one of excitement, but of confusion.

"A…what?" Gemma said with a puzzled voice. _What? She hasn't heard of ANJELL? I knew convents were distanced from celebrities, but this is ridiculous, has she been living under a rock? How can she not know who they are?_

"Sister, you haven't heard of ANJELL?" She looked embarrassed,

"I told you, I'm not officially a nun yet." She said bashfully. _She says that now? It doesn't matter!_

"That's not important right now, I told you that Mi Nam is joining out country's most famous group ANJELL! HE GOT SELECTED AS A MEMBER!"

Her expression finally changed to one of realization. _Finally she understands!_

"But what's the problem?" Gemma asked as she tilted her head in confusion again.

"I came to tell you other urgent news," Manager Ma said as he knelt on the ground, getting ready to beg. "With a lot of shame…" he said as he bowed his head. _Is it working? _He thought as he quickly glanced up to see her reaction. "W-why are you doing this?" She looked awkward, trying to make him get up. _Perfect, I've almost got her!_

"Sister…" he started, but was quickly interrupted by Gemma again, "I told you, I'm not a sister yet…" He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Sister, then what do I ca… Saint! Hows that? Something better… God! God!" he cried as he held out his arms to her in reverence, "Please, please… Our Mi Nam, your flesh and blood, your only twin brother… PLEASE! Please save him" he pleaded. _Please, please agree… I need my job!_

Gemma stood in front of him, looking extremely worried. "H-how can I?" she asked anxiously. _Got her._ Manager Ma quickly looked up, and in a normal tone, he said "how? Please become Mi Nam."

She started, looking completely shocked.

"You only need to pretend today," Ma continued. "You just need to sign the contract for Mi Nam."

"Why? Where's oppa?"

"He cant come today, he's a little under the weather, this is the only day that we can sign the contract. Please, help your brother!"

"…Okay, only for today, right?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, yes, only to sign the contract, quickly we need to go if we're going to get there on time" he quickly said as he put her helmet back on her head and helped her onto her scooter. "Lets just drop this off at the convent quickly…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own You're Beautiful or its Characters.**

I apologise for any OOCness, reviews are appreciated.  
>I use <em>italics <em>for thoughts, and horizontal line-breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

[EDIT: the doc manager removed the N. JELL from these chapters, so i replaced them. I think I got all of them...]

Episode 1, Part 2

"Is your throat okay?" President Ahn asked Tae Kyung with concern. He raised his hand to his throat self-consciously, as everyone except Shin Woo twisted in their seats to see his response. "The doctor told you not to sing live for a while, and just lip-sync." He rebuked him.

Shin woo sighed and gently said, "It ended well, isn't that good enough?" he paused, "Though Tae Kyungs voice did waver at the end, but I'm sure no one noticed." _Though it wouldn't matter even if people did notice, the fans would probably just send Tae Kyung throat medicine and honeyed drinks, _He added in mind.

Mollified, President Ahn turned around and started a conversation with the driver.

Shin Woo looked out the window, tuning out Jeremy's voice as he pondered lyrics for the song he was working on. In all honesty, Shin Woo was bored; bored of the repetitive cries of the fans that massed in crowds wherever he went, bored of the days filled with endless photo shoots, TV shows, and the continuous expectation that was demanded from his gentle, calm image. Always expected to be the voice of reason in the chaos that surrounded the band at times. All he wanted was a quiet place to create music in peace, able to act how he wanted. To be fair, his image was similar to his own personality, and wasn't that hard to maintain, though he was more passionate than he appeared.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the president say something about a new band member. Paying attention now, he listened to the President talk of a new vocalist being brought in to take some of the strain from Tae Kyung, who, according to President Ahn, had the voice of an angel.

"I look forward to it." Tae Kyung said tartly. _A new member? _Shin Woo mused, _could be interesting, maybe I'll become a hyung to him like I am for Jeremy? Hmm… could be fun…_

As he contemplated this new information, the van came to a standstill, the air filled with the screams of the fans that posted themselves outside the studio everyday, in hopes of seeing them.

He braced himself, then stepped out of the van, smiling gently to the crowd of girls, which struggled to touch him through the security, which protected him while begging him and his band mates for autographs. As they walked down the path towards the building, _and safety_, he noticed a young woman wearing a habit, standing as still as a statue, staring ahead with wide-eyes. _A nun? Cosplay, or the real thing? _His thoughts shifted to music and he paid no more attention to the nun, already forgotten as he walked past her.

* * *

><p>Shin Woo and Jeremy were in the music room, waiting for Tae Kyung to come so they could start practice. Shin Woo was playing new tune on the keyboard, considering how to transfer the sound to the guitar when Tae Kyung stormed in, dragging a slender body behind him, throwing the body into the middle of the room. Shin Woo put out his hand to steady the person before they fell over. <em>What's this? A boy? The new member maybe? He's a bit on the short side and he looks just like a girl, I should be nice to him <em>"You're Go Mi Nam?" Shin Woo asked politely with a gentle smile. To his surprise, Go Mi Nam backed away from him, fear in his eyes, accidently walking into Jeremy, shying away from him also. _That's a different reaction._

"This dudes a bit too short." Jeremy said, as he compared their heights, finding that Go Mi Nam only reached his nose.

Tae Kyung locked the door before turning back towards them with a cold expression. Mi Nam looked at them all with an alarmed expression as his manager and the president tried in vain to open the door.

"Open the door! Tae Kyung!"

_Like I thought, this will be interesting for a while, _Shin Woo looked at Mi Nam with more interest than before, waiting to see what happened next, while Jeremy just looked confused. Ignoring the commotion outside, they focused on Tae Kyung and Mi Nam. Grabbing a sheet of lyrics, Tae Kyung thrust it into Mi Nams hands, who looked at it in confusion, until Tae Kyung told him firmly, "Sing it."

When Mi Nam looked at him in question, Tae Kyung explained. "I need to hear you sing myself before deciding whether to accept you or not, if I don't acknowledge your talent, it doesn't matter how many contracts you sign with President Ahn, we wont accept you into our team." _Don't scare him too much Tae Kyung, although I do want to hear him as well, maybe encouragement would work better? _

"President Ahn spoke really highly of you…I'm curious to see your ability" Shin Woo said with a smile.

"You have an amazing voice?" Jeremy asked," sing the song, lets hear it" _Good job Jeremy,_ Shin Woo thought with another smile.

Still Go Mi Nam did nothing he just stood, looking uncomfortable. Tae Kyung lost patience, exhaling before saying in an annoyed voice, "If you don't like that song, sing something else."

When Mi Nam still didn't start singing, Tae Kyung crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"You can't do it? Forget it, you wont do" Tae Kyung lifted Mi Nams contract, ready to tear it in half.

"Panis Angelicus,

fit panis hominum,…"

They all stared at him in shock

_Is he really a boy? His voice is amazing. _Shin Woo thought as he let Mi Nams voice wash over him. _His voice really is like an angels…_

As Go Mi Nam finished the Hymn, they continued to stare at him, and he looked awkward again, as the President and Mi Nams Manager finally got a key to get inside.

Shin Woo watched Tae Kyungs face, and saw it change from shock to, amazingly, embarrassment, and he quickly left the room, handing President the contract. Shin Woo gripped Mi Nams shoulder and gave a quick smile, as he left also, smiling softly as he left, hearing Jeremys voice telling Mi Nam that he got Goosebumps from his voice, and welcoming him into ANJELL. Shin Woo almost felt excited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later…<strong>_

They were all a little tired from their trip to Japan, but had no time to sleep, as the press conference introducing Go Mi Nam to the public was later that evening, and they were expected to attend it, or face the wrath of President Ahn. Which Shin Woo and Jeremy weren't willing to see, though Tae Kyung was more than ready to live with it.

For the whole week, Tae Kyung had appeared to be in a worse mood than normal and spoke to everyone in a sharper tone than before. He was sulking, Shin Woo observed, and it was clear to him that the leader wasn't going to accept Go Mi Nam quickly. He found himself almost pitying Mi Nam for what he was going to have to live with.

While their makeup was applied, Jeremy and Shin Woo rested their eyes, as it was going to be a long evening and they wouldn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

"Five minutes." An assistant called into the dressing room.

After checking his appearance in the mirror, Shin Woo woke Jeremy, who had fallen asleep, and gently told him they were going out soon. Tae Kyung stood up with a grimace before striding out of the room.

As Shin Woo and Jeremy fell into step behind him, Shin Woo considered ways to direct questions from Tae Kyung, as he was clearly in no mood to answer questions about Mi Nam. They approached the stairs that they were going to enter through, and Shin Woo checked his image, fixing a soft smile on his face and preparing for the onslaught of reporters and cameramen.

"Introducing Asia's top group, ANJELL!" They started the walk to their seats, Jeremy blowing kisses to the reporters and waving to the cameramen, Shin Woo smiling gently, Tae Kyung ignoring the crowds with a sour expression. President Ahn stood up, ready to introduce Mi Nam.

"Now for the newest member of our proud ANJELL group, GO MI NAM!" President Ahn gestured towards closed doors to the side of the podium. The lights darkened and a spotlight shone on the doors…, which didn't open…

_What's this? Where's Mi Nam? Ah, maybe he's a bit nervous, and is settling his mind. _Shin Woo reasoned, as the doors remained closed. People started to shift from their positions, murmuring amongst themselves.

Shin Woo exchanged a glance with Jeremy, silently asking him if he knew what was going on, Jeremy shrugged in answer.

At that moment, the doors opened and Mi Nam slowly stepped out, blinking as the wall of flashing light waiting for him hit him. Dressed completely in white, like the rest of them, he looked the part of a member of ANJELL.

_Wow… he actually cleans up quite well, though his expression isn't good. I'm going to have to have a word with him about image, _Shin Woo thought, already going into the mindset of a good hyung.

"Now that he's dressed like that, he looks quite good." Jeremy pointed out. Shin Woo smiled.

"He looks manly."

Tae Kyung ignored their conversation, his lips pursed in annoyance.

The photographers continued taking photos for a few minutes, until President Ahn ushered Mi Nam to the table to sit beside him. Laughing, the president picked up the microphone and started enthusiastically answering questions, "Yes yes, the newest member of A., Go Mi Nam! He's been in training for three years, and beat 300 others to become a new star! He'll be on vocals with Tae Kyung."

As the press conference wore on, Shin Woo started thinking idly of what he would do when they eventually reached home, _maybe some tea?_

President Ahn occasionally passed questions to him and Jeremy, so he couldn't drift off, but had to listen to the president's words, occasionally smiling to a camera.

_Why can't I be like Tae Kyung today? One look, and everyone knows to avoid asking him questions._

* * *

><p>Finally, the press conference was over, and they were on their way to the dorm. It was eerily silent in the van, as Jeremy wasn't talking non-stop as usual after an interview of performance. When they arrived, they immediately separated, Jeremy going to play with his dog, Jolie, Shin Woo to make a cup of tea, Go Mi Nam exploring his new home while Tae Kyung stayed in the van for a while, before retiring to his room.<p>

A few minutes later, Shin Woo Heard a high-pitched yell. Turning in his seat, he observed a soaking wet Mi Nam fleeing from the direction of Tae Kyungs room, a frightened expression on his face. _Is he always looking scared? _Shin Woo sipped his tea thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Taking a rest from dancing, Shin Woo was on the second floor of the club, when some one suddenly handed him their over shirt. <em>Mi Nam? Oh, he's really drunk, what's he thinking, there are reporters here.<em>

He folded the shirt over his arm as Mi Nam turned around, jumping in shock from seeing him. _Are we really that scary?_

"There are still a lot of reporters around." He gently admonished. "There are a lot of eyes on you, so be careful." Shin Woo looked Mi Nam up and down as he continued. "It looks like you're drunk, and you also look a little stuffy, so unbutton your shirt." Shin Woo moved to do it for him, but Mi Nam hit his hands away, looking flustered.

"Don't touch me." _What?_

As Shin Woo looked at him in shock, he quickly added, "I'm not stuffy at all." Snatching his shirt from Shin Woos arm, he hurriedly pushed his arms through the sleeves. _Is something wrong? He might pass out if he's too hot._

"You're even sweating," Shin woo looked at him with concern. "why don't you take it off?"

clearly flustered now, Mi Nam quickly said, "I shouldn't take t off, I can't take it off." _Can't? what does that mean? _"There are people watching, so I shouldn't take it off." _Are you a girl? Why does it matter if people see you take your over shirt off? Hmm… I should at least help you get sober before the reporters see it._

"Then do you want to go up to the balcony to get some fresh air?" _I've got to get him away from people_

Go Mi Nam perked up at this suggestion, asking where the balcony was. Pointing the door out for him, Shin Woo thought of things that would sober Mi Nam quickly. _Coffee? Yes, coffee would work fine._

"Wait a second I'll bring you some coffee to sober you up a bit." Walking off to get Mi Nams coffee, he contemplated the new band member, thinking that he would have some entertainment for a few weeks until he settled into idol life.

As he walked back to where he left Mi Nam, he found him gone, and Jeremy was rushing past in the direction of the balcony. Go Mi Nam was gone._ Where's he gone to now?_

"Have you seen Mi Nam?" Shin woo asked Jeremy.

"I saw him heading to the balcony, I think he's going to pee there…" Jeremy trailed off with a disturbed expression. _He's going to pee on the balcony? _Shin Woo shook his head slightly,_ We need to get to him before a reporter notices his absence…_

"you're going to the balcony? I'll go with you." Putting the coffee on a nearby table, Shin Woo walked quickly with Jeremy to the balcony, finding Mi Nam sitting on the ground with, surprisingly, Tae Kyung.

"You guys are together?" Turning to Mi Nam, Shin Woo asked with slight concern, "Are you feeling better now?" _I was worried over nothing, no one would look for Mi Nam here if they knew Tae Kyung was here…_

Go Mi Nam stood up energetically in answer to Shin Woos question, answering, "Yes, I feel refreshed now."

"Did you really pee here?" Jeremy pointed at Mi Nam weakly. When Mi Nam smiled and nodded slightly, he quickly changed the subject. _Ah, he really is entertaining, _Shin woo thought with a smile.

"Hey look, all of our members are together." Jeremy looked at his hyung as he said this, asking for help.

Shin Woo Smiled as he read Jeremy's face.

"Since we're together, we should welcome him ourselv-"

"What should we do when the protagonist is in this condition?" Tae Kyung interrupted with an irritated voice. They watched as Mi Nam further made his point, stumbling to a seat on the edge of the balcony, murmuring something about stars, hands out to the sky.

"That dude is really unique" Jeremy said as Mi Nam climbed onto the chair.

"I think it'll get entertaining." Shin Woo smiled, _He'll be fun to have around for a while._

"we'll have to see, whether it's entertaining or disastrous." Tae Kyung said with an unimpressed expression on his face.

Go Mi Nam pointed at the sky, slurring, "Wwwwoooowww, the sky looks so close, I feel like I can touch it!" Mi Nam suddenly slipped and started to fall of the chair. _Oh no, he can't get injured…_

"Oh!" they all ran forward to catch him, and he fell on Tae Kyung, hitting mouths together. Jeremy and Shin Woo looked on in shock as Mi Nam proceeded to vomit down the side of Tae Kyungs face, before passing out.

"HYUNG!" Jeremy rushed forward, pushing Mi Nam off the leader, to find him also unconscious. _T__hat was probably the worst thing you could do to a clean freak like Tae Kyung, Mi Nam, today you've made a terrible enemy, _Sin Woo ignored this thought, quickly taking command of the situation. After ordering Jeremy to carry Tae Kyung back to the van, Shin Woo moved to pick up Mi Nam. _He's so light, a lot lighter than I expected. _Looking at the unconscious Mi Nam, Shin Woo felt the need to say his thoughts, "Way to completely exacerbate the situation. Hey Go Mi Nam!" Giving Mi Nam a shake to try and wake him up, causing Mi Nams head to loll over his shoulder.

Examining his face, Shin Woo realized something,_ He looks so much like a girl, delicate, and he's way lighter than a man should be. _Memories of his encounters with Mi Nam rushed into his head, from their first meeting in the music studio, where he was timid and shied away from everyone, but had the voice of an angel, to ten minutes ago, when he slapped Shin Woos hands away from his shirt, refused to unbutton his shirt, and even put his over shirt back on when he looked extremely hot and uncomfortable in the higher temperature of the club, _"I can't take it off! People are looking!" _

Mi Nam fell forward, swinging into Shin Woo, who grabbed his shoulder to stop his from banging into him hard.

_He has such a delicate shoulder, and I can feel something soft pressing my chest._

Reaching his hand down, Shin Woo felt Mi Nams arm and wrist.

_So delicate, so thin… no man has arms like this…the wrist is too slender..._

Shin Woo came to his shattering conclusion, _Go Mi Nam… IS A GIRL?_


	3. Chapter 3

01/29/2012

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own You're Beautiful.**

[A,N: I got my first review a couple days ago '^o^' thank you! It made my day, and thank you people who added my story to story alert or favourited it, it made me really happy to know people want to continue to read what I'm writing, 'tis good motivation ^_^. I might not be able to upload new chapters for a bit, my internet is protesting from constant use and refusing to connect with anything… it seriously took me two days to connect to post this chapter. Sorry for the long authors note, please enjoy (and review?)]

Note: I use _italics_ for thoughts, and horizontal line breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

Episode 2, part 1

_Go Mi Nam is a girl?_ Shin Woo thought as he held her in his arms, unconscious.

_What? Why is she pretending to be a boy?_ He looked around, Jeremy was already making his way down the hallway, struggling under the weight of Tae Kyung.

_I'll think about it later, for now I've got to get her into the van without any reporters seeing…_ steeling himself, Shin Woo carried Mi Nam from the balcony and into the darkness of the club.

Shin Woo angled Mi Nam's body to the side of his, holding her up with only one arm, hopefully giving people the impression that she was conscious, and only a bit intoxicated. He quickly scanned the first floor for paparazzi from the relative darkness of the second floor hallway, and finding none, he motioned for Jeremy to make for the fire exit, as they would be empty. Jeremy quickly crossed to the fire exit door on the other side of the stairs, and waited for Shin Woo, as he couldn't open the door with Tae Kyung on his back. After another quick glance, Shin Woo half supported, half dragged Mi Nam's body across the hall and opened the door with his free hand, standing back for Jeremy to go first. After carefully closing the door behind them, Shin Woo heaved Mi Nam into both his arms, holding her to his chest as he quickly made his way down the stairs, and out the door to the cold night air.

_Almost safe,_ he thought as he looked for the entrance to the car park, quickly spotting Jeremy struggling towards it. Shin Woo hurried over to him, calling him to a stop. He started more slowly as Shin Woo drew up to him, entering the car park with a reddening face, panting from the added deadweight of Tae Kyung.

"Anyone see you?"

"I…don't…think so…" Jeremy panted. _Good, now for the dash to the van, _

"We've got to get to the van quickly, take Tae Kyung first, I'll follow." He dropped Mi Nam's legs, supporting her on one arm again as they got closer to where the van was.

Jeremy just nodded, hitching Tae Kyung's body higher as he prepared to dash to the van.

Jeremy took off quickly, Shin Woo following closely, looking around for strangers in the lot that might take photos, or videos. Seeing nothing, he pushed Mi Nam into the van, _Mission accomplished, _He thought with a laugh as he sat beside Mi Nam. The driver looked at his unconscious charges for a moment before moving out onto the road, heading back to the dorm. Relaxing into his seat, Shin Woo turned his thoughts towards the unconscious girl beside him, thinking of possible reasons for her to disguise her gender and enter ANJELL.

* * *

><p>After carrying helping carry Tae Kyung into the dorm, dumping him in the middle of the lounge with an exhausted Jeremy, Shin Woo returned for Mi Nam, carrying her in his arms again, ignoring the look they got from the driver, he was paid for silence. <em>She really is light, <em>he thought as he returned to the main room, finding Jeremy lightly snoring beside Tae Kyung. Shin Woo sighed, _I'm too tired to carry them all to their rooms…lets just sleep here for tonight, they think Mi Nams a guy anyway. _He carefully lowered Mi Nam onto the carpet and put a cushion under her head. Looking at Jeremy and Tae Kyung, he put cushions under their heads as well, grabbing one for himself. Fatigued from carrying around his band mates, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost as soon as he lay down.

* * *

><p>Go Mi Nyu blissfully opened her eyes, "Yes, this is still a dream."<p>

A_h, I feel so refreshed, _She yawned, _such a lovely dream. _She closed her eyes and rolled over, opening her eyes to a black object a few inches from her face. _What's this?_ After identifying it as a shirt, her gaze travelled upwards and found a man's sleeping face.

She started, _EH! WHAT? WHY AM I SLEEPING BESIDE A MAN? _She turned over and saw another man's bare back and blonde hair. Stifling a scream, she quickly sat up, looking around, jumping when she located third man sleeping behind her. _What happened last night? Why was I sleeping next to Mi Nam's band mates? Aish, my head hurts… I gotta get out! _She panicked. Quickly standing up, she stumbled towards the hallway, almost tripping over Jeremy's prone form in the process.

* * *

><p>"Wake up hyung…" Shin Woo was roused by Jeremy's hand gently shaking his yawned, and then sat up, looking around. <em>Oh yeah, we slept in the main room this morning… <em>

"Hyung, did you bring Mi Nam in last night? I fell asleep."

"Mi Nam?" he scratched his head. "Yeah, I put her-him between you and Tae Kyung." He cursed in his mind, hoping Jeremy didn't notice his slip of tongue.

"Ah, good, sorry for not helping you carry him, but I was so tired…" He looked sheepish. Shin Woo Sighed with relief inwardly. _Cant have others finding her out yet, I've barely begun to enjoy the situation. _He shook his head slightly and put on a light smile.

"It's fine, Mi Nam is quite light, so it wasn't a problem." Jeremy grinned and hugged him for a second before standing up and walking away, grabbing an orange from the kitchen before walking towards the deck.

Shin Woo stood up and looked around, he was alone. _Tae Kyung must have dragged himself to his room at some point… Where did Mi Nam go? Hmm… Mi Nam should have a hangover, maybe some tea could help? And I could ask her about her 'secret'… _

Decided, Shin Woo moved towards his room to change. _What could her reason be? She doesn't seem to be much of a fan of us, if anything, she appears to be terrified of us… _

Shin Woo pulled on a shirt and left his room, continuing to mull over the situation with Mi Nam as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. When it was boiling, he prepared his favourite herbal tea, and, sensing a presence by the door, he decided that it had to be Mi Nam, as Jeremy would've made his presence known verbally, and Tae Kyung wouldn't hang out by the door watching him.

"Come here and sit." He calmly told her without looking around, almost smiling when he heard her jump at his voice. _Still the scared reaction, but entertaining all the same_

"You're stomach will feel slightly better if you drink some warm tea" Shin Woo said as he poured the tea into two cups for them.

She shuffled over timidly before perching on the chair beside him. He placed a teacup in front of her before starting,

"Last night..." he sipped his tea as he searched for the right words, "…was tremendous," She tried to say something before I cut her off, "It was so incredibly absurd."

He smiled as he remembered how entertaining the last 30 minutes at the club was, especially his discovery, that information would make things unbelievably interesting later on, even after he told her he knew the secret.

"…So it was there…" She bowed her head in apology, "I apologize." _She's apologizing…for?_

"I went up to the roof because my head was hurting. I felt better because it was cool… but then?" She trailed off, looking thoughtful. _Doesn't she remember? I wonder if she's run into Tae Kyung yet? I'll give her a reminder…_

"But then… you fell on an unfortunate place?" He watched her as she started nodding furiously.

"Yes, however, for me, it was akin to fainting and falling onto the bare floor…" Shin Woo gulped his tea and tried not to laugh.

"Really? The bare floor?" He watched her face she tried to correct what she said

"Well, I'm not saying that you are a bare floor." She slowly said, searching for non-offensive words to describe her experience, "So, what I am saying is…" She gasped as she quickly launched into her explanation, "'Ah, I had a bad experience because of a rock that fell from the sky and hit me!' please think of it that way, I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head again. _How does someone come up with that sort of explanation? She really is interesting. _Shin Woo was still suppressing the urge to laugh._ I'll play with her for a little longer before putting her on the right track._

"Really?" He was about to continue when Jeremy stormed in.


	4. Chapter 4

[A.N- So... I'm really sorry for my incredibly late update... real life got a bit complicated and I ended up neglecting this, I also discovered I'm a rather slow writer -_- Thank you to all the follows/ favs, and especially to the reviews, they were all incredibly encouraging and gave me confidence as a writer :) If you guys want any particular scene to turn up in this story, feel free to pm me, i'm open to suggestions (:  
>So, thank you again, please enjoy (review if possible?)]<p>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL OR ANY OF IT'S** **CHARACTERS.**

Note: I use _italics_ for thoughts, and horizontal line breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

Episode 2 part 2

_That Go Mi Nam, that Go Mi Nam… how could he do that to Hyung? And even pretend to not remember… and what was with his stupid face, how does he keep his skin so soft? It's creepy… _Jeremy thought as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, expecting to see only Shin Woo enjoying his morning tea. Shin Woo was enjoying his tea, but he wasn't alone.

Sitting beside him, talking to Shin Woo was Mi Nam! _WHY IS HE HERE? WHY ISN'T HE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HYUNG?_ Jeremy marched to the bench where Mi Nam was drinking his tea.

"HEY! I told you to apologize and you're calmly sitting here drinking tea?" _DID YOU NOT JUST SAY YOU WERE GOING TO APOLOGIZE? WHY ARE YOU NOT BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS AT HYUNGS DOOR ALREADY?_

"I-I am apologizing." He tried to explain himself. Jeremy glared at him, _Idiot! You were meant to apologize to Tae Kyung hyung, not Shin Woo hyung!_

"It's not Shin Woo Hyung!" Jeremy yelled. Mi Nam looked confused, and looked at Shin Woo in question,

"It's not here?" He asked in a puzzled tone. Shin Woo cleared his throat, and replied, struggling to keep his voice even,

"If it's as you say; the person who was hit by a falling rock called Go Mi Nam, and who fainted, was Hwang Tae Kyung." Mi Nam's eyes widened. _Falling rock? Just what was he talking to Hyung about? What type of apology uses a falling rock as a comparison?_

Mi Nam suddenly gasped as he finally remembered what happened the night before. "He fainted?"

"Hwang Tae Kyung is the ultimate clean freak." Shin Woo continued to explain, "So, having suffered in such a way, its enough for him to faint." _That's still not a good enough comparison…_

Jeremy elaborated angrily, "It was like a city living first class in pig poop water."

"P-pig poop water?" Mi Nam asked tentatively.

"A tsunami of pig poop water!" Jeremy gestured with his hands, _still not a good enough comparison… bah!_

"If you want to apologize, go to Tae Kyung's room. Though… I don't know it he will accept." Shin Woo told him. _Aish, I don't want to be around that idiot… I'll go play with Jolie… _after glaring at the frozen Mi Nam for a second longer, Jeremy turned and marched off, grabbing Jolie's leash as he left, fully intending to go on a long walk, _I swear if you haven't properly apologized to hyung by the time I come back… this is your last chance…_

* * *

><p><em>The one I fell on…Is Hwang Tae Kyung? ...What should I do? He's already told me he won't accept me… AH! Like Jeremy said, I have to apologize, if I formally apologize, he's sure to forgive me!<em>

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked around, finding herself alone in the kitchen, _um… what do I need? A tray… and something scented? Like a candle! …What is that smell?_

Mi Nyu finally noticed her own scent, a mixture of sweat and vomit, which was most definitely not pleasant, _eww… and my mouth tastes gross…okay, first thing to do is shower,_ she thought as she started towards her room, namely the bathroom attached to it.

* * *

><p>Feeling largely refreshed, Mi Nyu plodded back into the kitchen, and started to look for the things she needed. Firstly, and most importantly, she needed tea, but Shin Woo had put it away while she was lost in thought. <em>Okay, its got to be here somewhere… in a cupboard?<em> She started wandering through the kitchen, randomly opening cupboards in her search for tea and candles.

"What are you looking for?" She jumped at the voice, quickly turning around to find Shin Woo standing by the sink, turning the tap.

She sighed in relief, _...its only Kang Shin Woo… he's really quiet, I never noticed his presence… ah, I can ask him for tea,_

Quickly falling into a bow, she spoke, "Sorry Shin Woo, I didn't notice you… um… sorry for bothering you again, but can you please tell me where you put the tea leaves?"

He smiled in response and quickly got the bottle from a cupboard she hadn't checked yet.

"Here," He said as he handed it to her, "Do you need anything else?"

"Erm, do you know if there are candles? And a lighter?" he quickly obliged, retrieving the lighter and a scented candle from the small cupboard above the fridge, while she set some water to boil. _He's kind… he reminds me of Oppa…_ she sighed inwardly; _I wonder how Oppa's operation went… I'll call him tomorrow…_

"So, is this all for your apology?" He asked as she added tea leaves to the hot water. She nodded, "Jeremy's right, I need to apologize properly to him, I did something really disgusting to him…" she poured the tea and lit the candle, "Well, I'm going now, thank you again Shin Woo," she smiled sweetly to him as she left, just hearing him say, "Good luck…" As she walked down the hall towards Tae Kyung's room.

* * *

><p><em>I thought she was a nun? Why is she out getting drunk on the first night?<em> Hoon Yi sighed as he entered the dorm; _Mi Nam isn't going to be happy about this when he hears… he's surprisingly protective of the Sister… it was bad enough to convince him to let her live in the dorm…_

"Good morning Manager Ma," a voice said. Jerking around, he focused on Shin Woo, who had just walked in from the deck behind him, _...When did he get there! Jeez kid, do you want me to die? Like a ninja…_

"Sh-Shin Woo? Don't sneak up on me like that; do you want to kill me from shock? Huh?" Hoon Yi blustered. Shin Woo calmly considered him before responding, "Are you here, maybe, to see Mi Nam?" _How did he know? He really must be a ninja…_ Hoon Yi thought, forgetting for a moment that he had been almost exclusively Go Mi Nam's manager before he had officially joined ANJELL four days ago. He replied, "Yeah, where is the kid?"

"…I'm not to sure at the moment… but last I saw, he was going to see Tae Kyung… Do you want me to take you there?" _Ahh… Tae Kyung… wait. Weren't they fighting yesterday? Why is she going to see him? Sister, you're going to be the death of me, do you want Mi Nam to kill me? Aish…_ He realized that Shin Woo was still in front of him, waiting patiently for his response. …_Awkward…_ He cleared his throat, before beginning his reply in a cool manner,

"Ye-"

"HYUNG!" Jeremy burst through the door, flinging himself onto Shin Woo, shaking with fake sobs, "Jo-Jolie was unfaithful!"

_Wha? Who's this 'Jolie'? Secret girlfriend? Huh, he must be more grown up than I thought…_ Hoon Yi stored this information in his mind as he watched Shin Woo gently peel Jeremy off his arm, before asking, "She was unfaithful again? Who was it this time?" _wait, this 'Jolie' has been unfaithful before?_

"It wa-was a beagle from the park… she ra-ran away fro-from me when I took her lead off, and when I found her, she was playing with-with it…Jooolliiiieeee!" he reattached himself to Shin Woo, and started loudly crying the dogs name. Hoon Yi just watched, beyond words. _She's a dog?_ _Tsk! Shouldn't have worried about the brat, it's still ten years too early for him to __get a woman...woman…Mi Nyu!_ Hoon Yi remembered his original objective. _Getting drunk, and fighting with Tae Kyung of all people!_ He sighed, _where is she anyway?_ He looked over at Shin Woo, who was once again trapped within Jeremy's arms, expression fighting to stay blank, _Ah, you must really have it hard, having to look after that little punk… wait… why are you __laughing?!_ Hoon Yi watched as Shin Woo chuckled and Jeremy burst out laughing. _...Crazy kids... FOCUS! I need to find Mi Nyu!_ He mentally slapped his cheeks, and broke into the younger mens odd moment.

"YA!" Both looked over at him immediately. _That's better__…_ Shin Woo quickly detached himself and pointed back into the house, "Sorry, Manager Ma, his room is this way if you still want to check…" He trailed off as Hoon Yi set off down the hallway, _Sister, you'd better be there…_ Ignoring the two band members following him, he walked past the door he knew led to Mi Nam's room, and up to the door of the clean freak leader. There, he paused, taking a breath and bracing himself before opening the door, remembering briefly the last time he did this, and the sharp words he had received from the leader, _To his elder even! Maybe I should knock…_ Just then, he heard a shout from within...

Opening the door quickly, he found an astonishing sight in front of him Tae Kyung's normally immaculate room was in shambles, and by a pile of fallen CDs and videos, Mi Nyu was on the ground, Tae Kyung standing over her, a trophy raised in his hand, about to strike again. "YA!" Hoon Yi and Jeremy rushed over, hands out, "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Hoon Yi quickly looked over Mi Nyu. _She's unconscious? He already hit her?_ "Wh-what did-what did you do to Mi Nam? Tae Kyung didn't move as he started explaining, "I didn't do it," He quickly gave Mi Nyu a shake, "Hey, wak-" he broke off as Mi Nyu's head rolled back, revealing a trickle of blood rolling down her forehead. Hoon Yi rushed forward, thinking _Mi Nam's gonna kill me if he finds out what happened to his sister… and the president! He's going to be angry…_

"Am-ambulance, someone, call an ambulance," Hoon Yi said as he propped Mi Nyu off the floor, steadying her head. _I'm gonna lose my job… No.. I'm going to be killed when Mi Nam hears about this..._

[EN- So... Not too much development in this chapter, sorry... I'll try and update as soon as I can. ah, for those who didn't know, Ma Hoon Yi is Manager Ma's full name :) ]


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: it's been a while hasn't it? Thought i had given up on this fic? Sorry about that... I'll try and update more often in the future

m(_ _)m

well... I ended up writing a lot (by my standards) in the last few days, so you guys get a multiupdate :D enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own You're Beautiful or its Characters.**

I use _italics _for thoughts, and horizontal line-breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

* * *

><p>Shin woo handed Tae Kyung the bottle, watching the elders face carefully as he started talking<p>

"So… are you gonna explain what happened?" Tae Kyung glared at him,

"I told you, I didn't do anything, that guy got hurt by his own mistake," He opened his bottle of water, and took a gulp. Glancing at Jeremy, who was sitting cross-legged, silent for once, on the larger couch beside Shin Woo, he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I'm telling the truth you know, it WAS his fault. He's the one that came into my room WITHOUT permission in the first place, AND messed it up, whatever injuries he has from this has nothing to do with me…" Jeremy didn't look appeased, and his expression was becoming one of slight concern.

"But what if there's something reeeaally wrong with him? What if he got… a… a concussion or something?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Hyung, even if it was that punks fault, you should go check on him. If the media hear about this they'll go crazy, and I only just got down to the normal amount of paparazzi after the last scandal… I want to go have fun…" he pouted as he cuddled a cushion, trying to look as cute as possible in an effort to get his Hyung to go to the hospital and stop the media storm before it started, preventing him from playing around like he normally did.

His concern for Mi Nam suddenly made more sense to Shin Woo, as he knew Jeremy wasn't the type to worry particularly about the people he disliked. _Is it dislike though? __He seems to feel more threatened by her than feel true dislike towards her… and he does have a point, the reporters can't find out about this… Hopefully no one knows about yesterday either…_ Though not particularly surprised by the manipulation Jeremy was trying to use, Shin Woo did agree with him, Tae Kyung did need to sort out this problem, and fast, before fans found out and shunned Mi Nam before she was even official for a week.

Looking at Tae Kyung, who was starting to purse his lips stubbornly, he started trying to persuade him also.

"Hyung, he was knocked out cold, and bleeding… it couldn't hurt to check on him would it? Just as a representative from ANJELL? Then, even if it turns out he is hurt, it could be passed off as an unfortunate accident, no? And Jeremy is right, it's been too soon since your last scandal with that girl group, if you have another one now, we'll have to push the release of our new album back. Again." Referring to the scandal ANJELL had been involved in a few months before, caused almost solely by Tae Kyung and his incredibly stubborn nature.

The short of it was, some members of a girl group whose upcoming album he was assisting with went onto a talk show, and complained about how hard it was to work with Tae Kyung, who demanded perfection from them "Even though they were still rookies, and not able to reach the impossible level he wanted from them." And how he was rude and mean to them when they couldn't sing anymore, as they were tired. One of them even started crying. This was of course an overreaction to the situation, as he wasn't as harsh as they made him out to be, but the scandal was started, with fans of the group and other netizens making their contempt for Tae Kyung apparent. Some even went so far as to make claims about Tae Kyung's music, and how similar it sounded to other's music, and managed to 'link' him to various songs he had 'stolen' and implemented into his own music. Tae Kyung refused to acknowledge their claims or apologise to the group that started it all, which just made it worse. ANJELL had to spend a lot of time in Japan during this, or, when in Korea, spend their time holed up in the dorm. In some ways, it had been a good thing, as they were able to release a new single and build up a larger fan base in Japan, which they wouldn't have attempted for at least another year if the scandal hadn't pushed them out of the country for a few months.

Tae Kyung was starting to look a tiny bit guilty, put down his bottle of water on the table, and quickly rose from his seat, his expression changing into a more annoyed expression. Looking down at the two of them, he quickly started talking,

"Fine, I'll go check up on him, but I'm still saying his injuries had nothing to do with me, other than that it happened in my now VERY messy room, and that I was nearby at the time. You both stay here, I'll go myself, and explain the rules of this house to him again, more carefully this time." With that, he turned on his heel and marched from the room.

_That worked out well… at least he's going I guess, that should help things a bit... if she stays, I can see this becoming entertaining… I should probably have a 'chat' with Mi Nam though… if that's even her real name... Now, how to go about this without her running away…_

* * *

><p><em>Why is everyone taking that idiots side? Why should I feel guilty? I didn't even touch him; he got himself hurt from his own stupidity… It's HIS fault he came into my room, even AFTER I warned him not to… HE EVEN SPAT ON MY FLOOR FOR GODS SAKE! AND AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME LAST NIGHT, WHY WOULD I BE EXPECTED TO FORGIVE HIM JUST LIKE THAT, DOES HE THINK FORGIVENESS COMES THAT EASILY?!<em>

_..._

_Still… I wonder if he's okay, that gash looked pretty bad…_ _wait… why am I curious about that menaces condition? _Tae Kyung shook his head, _I'm just checking on him as the representative from the band. I don't need to be worried, head wounds just bleed more than most, it was worse than it looked, definitely… he shouldn't have a concussion, he wasn't hit hard enough for that… That idiot is probably eating ice cream or something while he waits to be released from the hospital… which hospital was it again? Ah, I make a left here..._ Tae Kyung's thoughts trailed off as he turned off the highway towards the hospital, where Mi Nam was being treated for his wound.

Parking the car, he quickly walked through the reception, moving towards the E.D. He pulled out his phone as he entered the emergency ward, opting for calling Manager Ma as he didn't have Mi Nam's number, looking around for them as he walked past rows of beds.

Ma Hoon Yi picked up quickly.

"Yeah, Hwang Tae Kung, what do you want?" _As rude as always…_ He cleared his throat before responding,

"Go Mi Nam, is he-" he was cut off by the manager, who talked loudly over him.

"Right now, Mi Nam is in the emergency room receiving treatment." _So he is in the emergency room? I still can't see them... aish, this manager…__ I'll just talk the menace on the phone then… it's still checking on him, at least until I find him here…_

"Put him on." Tae Kyung said, craning his neck as he looked down the ward.

"What?" Manager Ma blustered, sounding annoyed. "W-why? Are you going to say you're sorry? Huh?"

"Put him on. Now."  
>"…O-Okay…"He could hear the phone being passed, then quiet breathing on the line as Mi Nam held the phone up to his face, saying nothing.<p>

"You're still at the hospital?"

"Ah… Yes…" Mi Nam replied with a small voice. _He sounds fine…_ Tae Kyung let out a relieved sigh in his mind as he realised this, _Huh? Why am I feeling relieved?_ Tae Kyung thought for a bit _Ah, it's because now I don't have to deal with another scandal,_ he reasoned._ Since Mi Nam is fine, he can clear up the issue himself._

"Are you still getting treatment?" He asked, reaching the end of the  
>"…Ah… yes." <em>…Did he lose the power of speech? He seemed to have plenty to say before, now it's just, 'ah' and 'yes'. Aish, where the heck did you hide Mi Nam? I can't see you anywhere…<em>  
>"What are you getting done?" He asked, somewhat lamely, poking his head around a curtain to check if Mi Nam was there, not focusing as much on the phone as actually finding him in person.<p>

"…" _That was a stupid question…_

"…I'm receiving an ice pack at the moment."

"Yeah? And?"

"…By any chance, are you calling because you're worried about me?" He asked quietly. _What? Me? Worried? About him? How ridiculous. _

"Worried?" he repeated, surprised._ Why would he even think that? I'm just checking his condition for the other two, and I'm the leader, so naturally I'd have to know what's happening to the new member…_

"If that's the case, don't. I'm fine," _He's really mistaken… If I'm worried, it's not for his sake. He needs to sort out this problem for me, seeing as no one seems to believe me when I say I did nothing_.

"Ah, it's nothing like that. I'm calling you to tell you to go to the president at once, and explain to him that I didn't hit you."

"That's fine, I'll be sure to make the situation clear to him." _Good. That solves that problem… where are you though? I've walked down this ward twice and still haven't spotted you… unless you're behind a curtain? Aish, I'll just ask and save time, I need to go to the studio soon…_  
>"Where are you anyway?" He asked, walking back up the isle. A nurse approached him,<p>

"Phone use in the emergency room is disallowed." She told him with a reproving look. He quickly bowed to her in apology.

"I apologize," _I'll just get his location before hanging up… wait… isn't Mi Nam in the emergency room too? How is he using the phone?!_

"…Wait a minute… If you're in the emergency room… then how are you on the phone?" _No wonder I couldn't find him… where the heck is he?!_

"Are you even in the emergency room?" He demanded.

"Ye-yes, I… I am." Was the stuttered reply,

"You! Where are you?!" _I thought that he was meant to be injured?! Wasn't he carried off in an ambulance?! Where else would an ambulance go but the hospital?!_

"-Get your eggs here! Bright and fresh eggs! Get them here! One pack for 3000 won! Eggs!"_ Eggs? Is he near a bathhouse?! Why would he go there?! _

"YOU! WHE-"

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!" He was cut off by a loud sound from the phone. _It sounds like someone is blowing hard on it to make it sound like it's disconnecting… MANAGER MA!_

"BZZZT! Hey, nurse Kim, bring some eggs over here! BZZZZZZZT!"

'BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.' Tae Kyung was left listening to dial tone. He could feel the anger building up in him as the beeping reverberated in his head._ Did… Did he really just hang up on me?! Who would believe that the phone would disconnect like that nowadays?! That idiot! Why did that idiot not go to the hospital?! Why didn't he call or something so I didn't have to waste my precious time checking up on him?! Aish. I'm so angry… I need to clear my head… I'm giving that kid one more chance… if he screws up again, he's gone._ He quickly hung up, shoved his phone into his pocket, and stalked out of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own You're Beautiful or its Characters.**

I use _italics _for thoughts, and horizontal line-breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

* * *

><p>"Just wait out here for a bit" Manager Ma told Mi Nyu, sitting her down on a couch before walking out. Mi Nyu took the opportunity to look around the office. The couch she was sitting on was upholstered in black leather. The rest of the room had a simple colour scheme of grays and blacks, and was dotted with photographs and posters of ANJELL and other people she could only assume were also signed by Ahn Entertainment. Looking at the floor, Mi Nyu sighed loudly, head in hands, before thinking aloud.<p>

"What do I do? What do I do? Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi found out I didn't go to the hospital… he sounded so mad… will he really forgive me? I even lied to him… Right, I'll start by explaining to President Ahn that he didn't hurt me, he didn't even touch me, it was just an unfortunate accident that occurred in his room…"

She nodded to herself, determined to set the record straight with Tae Kyung and President Ahn. She straightened in her seat as she heard voices approaching from outside, and rose when the door opened, bowing politely to President Ahn as he strode in followed closely by Manager Ma.

"Good afternoon President, ho-" she was cut off by the president,

"Ah, Mi Nam-ah, not even 24 hours, and you're already creating an impact." Walking over to her and putting a hand on either shoulder, he looked her in the eye as he continued,

"Now, what's this I hear about you kids fighting? JESUS, Look at you, you even have a wound, did you really get hit?" Mi Nyu looked down slightly before responding,

"No one hit me, I just had an accident, and got hurt all by myself, and the circumstances made the situation look different to people that found me afterwards." She explained,

"The only way Tae Kyung was involved was the fact I got hurt when he was nearby, nothing else. I apologize for worrying you President." She finished, stealing a look at his face before lowering her eyes again. He was still resting his hands on her shoulders, so she couldn't easily bow without being rude, so she stood upright, waiting for him to talk.

"Mi Nam-ah… I'll believe you, this time. You must remember to not let this happen again, if the media gets wind of any discord in a group, I think you'd be amazed by the sheer amount of articles they can release in the space of a few minutes… It's something I experienced myself, in my idol days, though the Internet wasn't anything back then like it is now. I know you're the new member, but I'd love it if you could all get along as friends eventually, OKAY." He released her shoulders. _Wow… He really cares about ANJELL… and Oppa too now, he gave me such kind advice… no scolding at all… But President Ahn was a celebrity? Well, it's very possible, I don't know much about celebrities, there was only one television at the orphanage, and they only ever played children's shows for the kids…_

"Yes President, I understand. Thank you for your advice." She bowed low.

"I'll visit the dorm later, so make sure you're there, okay?"

"Yes."

"Off you go now, I'm sure you have stuff to do. COOL." he finished his dismissal with another English word. _He must be good at English, to use it all the time like that… but somehow… that didn't feel like it made sense?_

"Ah… Yes. I'll take my leave then. Good afternoon President." She bowed again before exiting his office. She walked down the corridor, thinking of the presidents words and wondering how she could make amends with ANJELL's leader before it was too late. She continued and made a turn, not noticing the absence of her brothers' manager, who was actually still in the office, being instructed by President Ahn about his visit later. She walked down the staircase slowly, lost in her thoughts, moving towards the front entrance, or exit, in this case.

"Mi Nam-ah!" She was jerked back from the door and back into reality as Manager Ma's face came into focus. He was panting slightly.

"You don't want to go out there right now, believe me. We'll go out the other exit."

"Eh? Why?" He stared at her for a bit before responding,

"Come with me for a bit." He turned away from the door and started back up the staircase, motioning for her to follow him. Curious, she did. He led her onto the rooftop, and stopped by the edge, before leaning against it as he regained his breath from going up so many stairs.

_Why the roof of all places? …What's that sound? A chant… what are they saying…?_ She approached the edge, and stood beside Manager Ma as she looked down to the source of noise. _Aren't those the girls I saw last week when I came to sign the contract? Why are they shouting?_

"-GO MI NAM NO NO! GO MI NAM GO GO GO! GO MI NAM NO NO! GO MI NAM NO NO NO!"

_Go Mi Nam? Oppa…? Why are they shouting his name? They look so angry…_ she looked over at Manager Ma, who had recovered from his exercise, and was checking his phone while starting to explain,

"President Ahn told me before. The fans outside are against you as a new member… It seems they found out about that you fought with Tae Kyung. I'm just checking for some articles now…" He continued talking about search rankings, but she stopped listening, leaning against the wall for support, looking down to the chanting girls. _They're angry… with me? But… I need to protect Oppa's place, why am I doing such a bad job in the first few days? Maybe if I told them that we aren't fighting…_ She stood, steeling herself.

"I should go down there and explain to those people what really happened." She took a step back, and turned away from the edge. She took half a step towards the exit, but was stopped by a hand holding her wrist fast. _Eh?_

"Ah, You can't do that." Her brothers' manager told her simply,

"Do you know what will happen if you go down there now?" He took in her confused expression, then released her wrist.

"…Do you want to see?" He asked her, and held up her jacket he had been carrying for her. He took a over the side, before throwing it over the edge. _What is he doing? Why is he throwing his clothes away?_ She moved back to the edge, and looked down as he yelled,

"Ah, there's Go Mi Nam!"

The effect was instantaneous. The girls broke free of the security guards that were holding them back from the entrance and rushed to where the jacket was. Mi Nyu watched in shock as the jacket disappeared under the feet of the screaming girls. _It's just a jacket… Why are they reacting so strongly…?_ The security managed to get the girls back under control and pushed them back to where they were originally. Mi Nyu's eyes flicked back to the jacket, and gasped. Where there was originally a fairly decent jacket, there was now nothing more than tattered scraps of leather. _Oh.. my gosh... Did they do that? …Because it was a jacket I wore…?_

"Did you see?" Manager Ma asked. She nodded slowly._ …Mother Superior… What do I do? Oppa… I'm so sorry… I'll try harder, surely they'll forgive me eventually… I hope…_

"THAT's why we aren't going out that way when we leave." She nodded again, having lost the power of speech for the time being. As he pulled her back inside, all she could hear was the screaming chant of the girls,

"GO MI NAM NO NO! GO MI NAM GO GO GO!"

She turned aside and re entered the building, following in the wake of her brothers' manager, who was complaining about the lack of elevators in the building under his breath.

* * *

><p>Mi Nyu walked up the steps to the front deck slowly, mentally tired from the days events. She still hadn't come up with an idea to help things between her and Tae Kyung, and Manager Ma wasn't particularly helpful in that regard, the only suggestion he had was to kneel on the ground and beg for forgiveness. She somehow thought that that action wouldn't work well this time. She was also trying her hardest to not remember the scene she had witnessed earlier, with the screaming fans. Thinking harder about a solution, she didn't notice that there was someone else on the deck with her, actually, two somebodies.<p>

"Jolie, Get Him!" Jeremy commanded, releasing Jolie's leash. Mi Nyu could only watch as Jolie bounded over to her, jumping on her and knocking her to the ground.

_What's happening? What's she doing? …Haha, it tickles, stop please! HAHAHA!_ Jolie had begun an onslaught of licking all over her face. She could hear Jeremy laughing in the background, and when begging Jolie didn't work, she tried begging him too.

"Jolie, Stop!" Jeremy bounced over to where Mi Nyu was trying to get up from the floor. He held Jolie's leash while she did this, keeping her from jumping back onto Mi Nyu.

"Hey, pig poop water tsunami", he greeted her with a grin, taking a bite from the apple he was holding in his other hand. Chewing, he continued,

"First, you head-butt Tae Kyung-Hyung and now you're destroying his room? Tsk-tsk." He shook his head slowly, waiting for her response now. _He's still angry with me…_ She cleared her throat before replying,

"I'll be sure to clean the room." She looked at him seriously as she said this, she would definitely clean up the mess she had made in Tae Kyung's room, he just needed to let her go so she could do it. He shook his head again, and released Jolie's leash. Jumping up, he looked down at her,

"I'll get you the same way you hurt Hyung." He stated with a half laughing, half serious voice.

"Angelina Jolie! Get Him!" he commanded his dog, commencing the second wave of licking. Mi Nyu struggled valiantly, but to no avail. Jolie's tongue attack was too strong, and she was again on the floor, laughing from the ticklish feeling and rolling around in attempt to get away from the dog. She could hear Jeremy yelling things and laughing somewhere above her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying, as she was trying too hard to get away from the dogs slobber. She somehow managed to roll away long enough to stand upright, and made a wild dash for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Jeremy yelled after her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back. _What do I do? What do I do? He's going to find out… he's too close…_ She panicked and struggled against him, begging,

"Please stop! Please let me go!" _His arms are against my chest… the bindings can't stop them from feeling different to a mans chest… Please let go! _ She made one last struggle, and managed to break free from his hold. She ran away as fast as she could, into the dorm.

Mi Nyu rubbed at her face as she ran through the front door, _Ew… my face feels so slimy and gross, and why did Jeremy do that? He nearly discovered my secret, and it's only been a day! How can I help Oppa like this?! _Mi Nyu thought as she continued to try and rid her face of Jolie's slobber. She sped up as she neared a turn, intending to go her bathroom for a second shower, and nearly ran into Shin Woo, who was coming from the opposite direction.

She quickly bowed and apologized. _Why does he come out of nowhere all the time? He's so silent; it feels like he sneaks up on me on purpose… He's laughing at me now…_ She thought as he chuckled lightly, before asking,

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?" _Am I okay? What's wrong with me that he would think to ask? Visibly at least. Is it the dog drool on my face?_

He suddenly lifted his arm, reaching a hand out towards her face. She suddenly remembered her injury, temporarily forgotten in the aftermath of Jeremy and Jolie's attack by the front door. She flinched away from his hand as it got closer, looking away from him. _Huh? Why did I do that? I didn't mean to…_

He slowly lowered his arm. Looking up, she saw his expression change from amused to vaguely surprised, before becoming the blank face she was getting used to, _Wh-why is he angry? Did I do something wrong again?_

"You know, if you react like that, everyone will figure everything out." He told her, with a serious tone. _Figure everything out?_ Mi Nyu thought, panicking. _Figure out what?_

"W-what?" _No… He can't know, please, he can't… I'm just mistaken… act normal._

He leaned closer to her, and she leaned away from his approach. He smiled, before saying,

"See, you're doing it again." _D-D-Doing what? What am I doing?!_

"So I'm saying that it's obvious when you're scared or frightened. It's enough to make people thing Tae Kyung really did hit you." …_Scared? He's saying… what? So he didn't mean THAT… Thank goodness…_

"A-Ah, so that's what you meant…" She relaxed slightly. _I thought I was done for…_

He smiled, and moved towards her again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She froze under his touch. _W-what is he doing?_

"So, shall we go?" he asked, looking down at her face.

"G-Go? Go where?" His smile widened before replying,

"To the rooftop of course, for the easily frightened Go Mi Nam, I think we should have some tea and have a talk about… a topic that I'm very interested in." He started down the hallway, pulling her along with him.

_Eh? The rooftop? I suppose it's a pretty private place, maybe he doesn't want to be interrupted? …He still has his arm on my shoulders, I need to get him to take it off… It's heavy too… Eh? It's gone… we've stopped too…_ She looked up at him, questioning.

"Do you perhaps want to…" He looked her up and down, "Clean up? I think this will take a while…" _Ah… I suppose the drool isn't a particularly good look… I smell like Jolie now too…_

"Ah, yes… I'll take a shower first, them meet you up there?" _Shin Woo-ssi is nice, I'll tell Oppa that there is a good person here, so he shouldn't worry too much_…

He nodded, then turned towards the kitchen, walking off quietly. She watched him go, before turning herself, hurrying to her bathroom for the second time that day.

[E/N: hehe, DEVIATION FROM THE ORIGINAL PLOT! :D only took me what... 5, 6 chapters? only about 10,000 words lol, i've almost finished the next chapter, so it'll be up soon]


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N: This is probably going to be the last update for a while TT_TT i'm really sorry, my holidays end soon(two days) and I still need to work my way through the mountain of homework i've been set (DEFINITELY needing more than 2 days -_-'''). Why i decided to take calculus of all things... DX I apologize for my inconsistent updating due to that error in judgement orz  
>moving on from my school issues... So much musical happiness in the last few months, Infinite being in love with inanimate objects, CNBlue AND FTIsland releasing awesome singles, SHINee (Minus Jonghyun the second time unfortunately...) having a drugged out time in their music videos, U-Kiss losing their house and becoming squatters... AGAIN! (Seriously Kevin, you didn't really need the rest of that giant chess set, no matter how awesome it was XD) and Nemesis releasing a new album, and so much more that will take too much space to type and make this long (and extremely off topic ^_^) authors note even longer. 2013 has been a good year :D I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please read, hopefully enjoy, and review?they're a great motivator, you know ;P]<p>

**[EDITED]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful or its Characters.**

I use _italics _for thoughts, and horizontal line-breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

* * *

><p>Shin Woo pulled out the bottle of tealeaves, the third time he had done so that day, considering how to let Mi Nam know he knew about her gender. As he set a tray with cups and teapot, he remembered her face when he was about to tell her before.<p>

_She looked so shocked and scared, I just couldn't say it… it wasn't the right time… I really want to know what her reason is for doing this though… I don't think the other two have noticed yet… well, for now this is our little secret… she just doesn't know I'm in on it yet._ He chuckled as he poured boiled water into the pot.

_I don't know how she could have thought to get away with disguising her gender… if she wanted to become famous, she could have made it easier for herself and applied to Ahn as a female… there must be more to this…._ He picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen, back towards the staircase.

_Well, until I find a better time to let her know, I'll just help her out a little so she doesn't get found out… Starting with helping her hide her emotions a bit better, at least enough that people don't assume she's lying to protect herself from Tae Kyung…_

He climbed the stairs, and went on to the rooftop, setting the tray down on the small table that was beside the wall, and sat down. Looking out at the city from this point, Shin Woo settled in to wait for Mi Nam to emerge from the house.

He eventually heard footsteps, and turned in his seat to see Mi Nam shuffling towards him, looking slightly nervous.  
><em>She looks stressed… I wonder what the President had to say to her…<br>_He smiled at her, and indicated the chair across the table from him. He silently busied himself with brewing the tea as she fell into the chair. She was also silent, sitting still, not moving. As he handed her a cup, she finally spoke.

"Thank you for the tea" She smiled slightly as she took a sip of the hot tea, "But… what did you want to talk about exactly?" _Surprisingly straight to the point…interesting..._

"What indeed," he replied, also taking a sip from his cup before continuing. She looked a bit nervous, so he smiled at her again. She visibly relaxed, and her expression became slightly more normal. _This is so entertaining, I can see exactly what she's thinking, she expresses everything on her face… Not now Shin Woo. Time to act like a good Sunbae._

He leaned towards her over the table, and watched her as she got visibly more conscious of him. And uncomfortable. He laughed quietly before moving back.

"That is something we need to work on." She looked confused. _She seems to be confused a lot… Surely not. No one can be that confused all the time. Maybe just when she's with me…? Interesting. _He fought the amused smile that was starting to grow on his face. Succeeding at keeping his face serious, he spoke.

"As an idol, you can never appear to look uncomfortable with the members of your group," He explained carefully. When she looked at him questioningly, he elaborated,

"Fans will notice if you are, and fans talk. You already have a lot of them against you." He watched as her face grew down cast, and she looked away, before replying quietly,

"…Yes…I discovered that about an hour ago…" _She... discovered it...? Did they protest outside the building or something?_

"I see… do you want to talk about it?" She looked up at him, before fixing her expression into a happier one,

"It's okay… I was just surprised by how… vocal they were, and how violently they were against me…"  
><em>Her face is slipping… and her chin is wobbling… she must have had a hard time… I wonder what she saw…<em> Shin Woo felt the compulsion to make her feel better, as well as an unusual compulsion to share some of his experiences with her. He felt his hand lift, and watched as it settled on top of her head. He ruffled her hair gently as he said,

"You know… I had a similar reaction the first time I saw how… passionate our fans could be. It's fine to feel a little scared of that." He smiled at her.

She had started at his touch, eyes widening in surprise, but she quickly accepted the comfort it had brought to her and relaxed into it. She looked up at him, seeing his gentle smile, and felt better. Better because she felt she now had at least one person near her that wasn't upset with her or hating her. Other than Manager Ma maybe, but he had never asked her how she felt about the situation she was in, just pushed her to continue it. She felt that she had gained a friend.

She smiled at him and thanked him genuinely, before looking down at the table, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Shin Woo couldn't help but notice how soft her hair was as he ruffled it, and retracted his hand from her head as soon as he could without it appearing he hadn't meant what he said, or that he didn't like it. Which he did, more so than he cared to admit. Quickly picking up his cup to occupy his hands, he took another sip as he observed her over the rim. She appeared to have relaxed somewhat in his presence, and she looked happier as she also took another gulp of her tea.  
><em>I've helped her a bit at least… now… It's time for me to learn something about her…<em>

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, both looking out at the cityscape as they sipped at their tea. Shin Woo planned his questions in his mind, mulling over what was appropriate to ask at the moment. _Just one question for now I think…_ Deciding on his question for the evening, he looked back over at her. She appeared to be lost in her thoughts. _Not for long…_

Setting down his teacup, he cleared his throat to get her attention, and began his interrogation.

"So, care to tell me why you want to be an idol?" She coughed over her tea before looking up at him with wide eyes,

"E-Eh?" _Such an amusing reaction…_ He found himself grinning at her.

"Your reason for wanting to become an idol" he repeated, "Somehow, you don't come across as someone looking for fame to me." _Which just deepens the mystery… why are you here?_

She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, looking anywhere but his face. _Hmm… not easy to talk about then_…

"It's been Oppa's-" She broke off "I-I mean, my dream, since I was a kid. I've just loved singing and music since the first time I heard my father singing." She spoke quickly in an attempt to cover her slip up. _Too bad I caught it… Her Oppa huh? I wonder how he comes into this…_

"I see… so it's something you've wanted for your whole life…" He said smoothly, acting as if he didn't notice her little slip. She nodded hard. _Her reactions are too amusing… I'm going to be sad when I tell her, if it means she stops doing such entertaining actions… But I should do it now, before she get's too deep into this lie… She doesn't seem to be the best liar... and better I tell her now, and get an explanation, than her finding out later and running..._

He straightened in his chair, and looked her in the eyes, before speaking,

"You know, you don't have to-" He was cut off by a loud crash, and they both whipped their heads around to the source. _...Manager…Ma?_ He sighed slightly, _you have the most impeccable timing, you know that?_ He watched as the manager attempted to pass off his fall as intentional, acting totally 'cool' as he shakily sauntered over to them. Dropping a hand onto Mi Nam's shoulder, he informed her of her schedule.

"Come, President Ahn has planned a lot for you to do today, first we're going to get some photos taken, then he wants you to drop into the dance studio afterwards." She looked up at him, surprised. He missed the look, as he was looking over at Shin Woo, who was just staring at him. _Taking her away as well as interrupting us as I was about to tell her I knew… wait…_Something clicked in his mind, _Manager Ma must know about her real gender as well!_

"Ah… Shin Woo… I'll be borrowing Mi Nam-ah for a bit…" He trailed off as Shin Woo didn't respond, absorbing his new revelation. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he looked up at Manager Ma and fixed his professional smile on his face, before saying,

"Ah, of course. Mi Nam-ah probably needs to prepare a lot." He looked back at her, "I was planning on going to the studio later tonight, I might come visit you, is that okay?" _I might be able to catch her after her practice is over...Shin Woo, you need to do this today!_

She gave her assent, and he stood to walk her out, making a mental note to get Jeremy to help him clean up Tae Kyung's room, as Mi Nam was going to be occupied for the next few hours…

* * *

><p>"There was some improvement, some." The teacher told her as the trainees clapped for her successful completion of the dance they were practicing. Mi Nyu grinned as she panted hard, feeling absolutely exhausted from the work she had done in the last few hours. After being picked up from the dorm by Manager Ma and ANJELL's Coordinator Wang (Whom she secretly thought of as her Unni... calling someone Noona at this point still felt unnatural), she had spend the rest of the afternoon in a hot, brightly lit room, having photo after photo taken of her, from every angle possible, and with her in more awkward positions than she could remember. When the photographer had finally told her he had 'enough to work with for the time being', she was whisked back to Ahn Entertainment, and introduced to some of the trainees. They had never met her brother, Manager Ma assured in the car, as Mi Nam had been given special, separate training as a soon to debut star. Feeling somewhat relieved at that, she was quickly accepted by the trainees, who were about to start practicing a dance routine. They invited her to join them, and she accepted happily, feeling that she might be able to do at least this for her Oppa.<p>

She quickly discovered she didn't share her brothers talent for dancing.

She was also feeling horrible, she couldn't put the memory of the fans screaming for her removal from ANJELL as she had walked in. But the teacher and the rest of the trainees were patient, and after a few hours of clumsy blunders and messy falls, not to mention being dragged about by Manager Ma as he attempted to help her, everyone admitted that there was some improvement. Spurred on by this, she had pushed herself even harder, and eventually managed to learn the dance and perform the entire thing from start to end without any big mistakes.

Occasionally Shin Woo popped in while taking a break from composing to check on her and encourage her, which had made her even happier, knowing that there was a friend close by, and when she finally managed to perform the entire dance with the rest of the trainees without fault, she felt a sense of accomplishment that she had never felt before, and found that the feeling was something that she wanted to feel again. Soon.

"Here, you've earned it." She turned around to see Shin Woo offering her a towel and a bottle of water. She took them gratefully, gulping down half the bottle in one long draught. Her thirst quenched, she started wiping at her face with the towel, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Practice is over!" the teacher called from the front of the dance studio, "Hit the showers, then you can go home for tonight." She left the room, and chatter between the trainees increased as they made their way to the exit themselves. After extricating herself (or running away) from Jeremy and his questions, Mi Nyu started to wonder about where she could wash up, since she naturally couldn't wash with the other trainees without giving her gender away. Manager Ma and Coordinator Noona couldn't help her this time, having gone to find coffee a few minutes before the end of practice. Remembering Manager Ma mentioning the upstairs shower, Mi Nyu snuck off from the rest of the group as they chatted and wandered in the direction of the usual shower room.

_Thank goodness there's more than one shower room in this building, I don't know what I would have done otherwise… maybe just waited for the shower room to be free? …but that might offend them, thinking that I don't want to shower with them…_ Mi Nyu's thoughts wandered off as she climbed the stairs, running through the steps she had learned today and trying to relive that feeling of triumph she had felt at her eventual success.

_I wonder if this is how the rest of ANJELL feels when they succeed in a performance… or how Oppa feels when he finished his training? Hmm… I'll have to ask him tomorrow when I call… Is this the door?_ Mi Nyu's thoughts came back to reality as she neared the end of the hallway. Gingerly trying the door, she found it unlocked and entered the dark room. The air was humid, and there were lockers lined against walls for storing clothing, save where one open doorway led the way into the shower. Carefully closing the door behind her, she quickly undressed, peeling off the layers of sweaty clothing and bandage that she wore in an effort to conceal her chest.

_That feels so much better… now, I have to be quick… now where's my shampoo?_

Mi Nyu quickly entered the shower, washing off for the third time that day,

_...Today certainly is a day for showers… I wonder if I'll need this many every day I'm here…? Ah… this is so comfortable..._

She rinsed her hair as quickly as she could as she fought the urge to stay under the relaxing stream of hot water longer than required.

_No, it doesn't matter how nice it is, Manager Ma isn't here to be a lookout for you right now,_ She chastised herself as twisted off the water.

_The longer you stay here the more likely you are to get caught. Now out you get!_

Mi Nyu walked back into the locker room, quickly drying off and beginning the process of rebinding her chest with a fresh bandage. About halfway through this task, she started to hear a general chattering sound getting steadily louder.

_Could it be…? People are coming in here?!_ Mi Nyu looked around wildly for a place to temporarily hide. The only good place in the largely open space was in the thick pillar near the back of the room, as far from the door as you got.

_It's either there or the shower…_ She rushed across the room, pulling her clean hoodie over her half-bound chest, trailing the rest of the bandage behind her as she moved behind the pillar. She got there not a second too late, as the door was loudly pulled open, the bubbling chatter suddenly increasing in volume and scope. _How do I get out?!_ Mi Nam panicked as she hid.

* * *

><p>[EN: I feel kinda mean leaving you guys with this... I'm about halfway through Chapter 8 atm though, i'm on a roll hehe... wonder how long it's going to last... *headdesk* ...On another note, I'm completely in love with Seo In Guk's voice at the moment, I can't stop listening to with laughter or with tears...so sad :'( but beautiful :) ...I'm going off topic again D: i'm just going to shut up, post this and sleep -_-]


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N: I did it again... I'm think i'm bad at keeping at something consistently... Sorry for making you all wait...]

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful or its Characters.**

I use _italics _for thoughts, and horizontal line-breaks for time lapses and/or perspective change.

* * *

><p>Keeping her eyes closed, she could hear the unmistakable sounds of people undressing and smell the result of their hard practice session.<p>

_If I just stay here... just until they're all in the shower! Then I can sneak out, they won't find me while I stay here… What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_ Mi Nyu's mind started to formulate a plan of escape, but it was quickly shattered when a hand dropped onto her shoulder. Jumping in shock, she stifled a scream and turned her face away as a presumably naked trainee popped into view.

_Don't look don't look don't look_… she started chanting in her head.

"Hey, did you already take a shower here?" he asked, "You sure are fast huh?" _Act natural… natural…_

"… Ah…yes." Mi Nyu stammered her answer, still looking determinedly at the corner of the room _...I'm bad at acting natural… sorry Oppa…_

"Are you not leaving then?" the trainee continued. _Huh? Did it work?_

"Yeah… I'm heading out now." She heard a snort and then she was left alone. Taking deep breaths, she realised that she had to leave, and leave soon.

She glanced back, but quickly retrained her eyes on the wall, a blush starting to creep up her face.

_But what do I do? THEY'RE NAKED OUT THERE! It's so embarrassing… what if I see too much? I've only ever seen my brother like that, and that was when we were kids…_ _I even have to cover up David when I clean him, it's so embarrassing…_ _I can't go past them… I can't get past… what do I do?! Mother superior, what am I meant to do?_ As she thought this, a bell tolled in the background, and Mi Nyu looked up quickly as a ray of light came down from no apparent source.

"Gem…ma…!" a voice called out, dragging out the syllables of her Christian name. _Where did that come from…? It sounds like…. No, how could she get here? Mi Nyu you're going crazy…_

"Gemma…!" Mi Nyu's head whipped to the left as the voice moved to the wall of lockers. Another ray of light lit up one of the lockers, which quickly opened to reveal a gently smiling Mother superior, an angelic aura lighting up her features as she climbed out of the small space.

"Mother Superior…" Mi Nyu called out in a relieved voice, relaxing slightly in the presence of her parent figure. Even if it was only a delusion, Mi Nyu was still accepting the comfort of her.

"Gemma, do not be afraid" Mother Superior gently told her.

"but… I'm very embarrassed though…" Mi Nyu told her, feeling that her face must be very red now. Mother Superior smiled slightly as she explained a way to help Mi Nyu with her chargrin.

"Gemma, do you remember the cherub pictures drawn on the chapel walls?" _The cherubs?_ Mi Nyu pictured the chapel she had spent much of her days in, praying.

"…Yes."_ They were so cute…_

"Gemma, were you embarrassed to see those cherubs because they were nude?" Mother superior asked.

"…No…" Mother superior smiled.

" Then, you must simply pretend they are all cherubs basking in the natural image of God's design."

"Cherubs?" _Not men, cherubs… not… embarrassing…_

Looking out from her hiding place, Mi Nyu saw only cute little toddlers running around, some heading into the shower, others sitting on benches waiting for others.

Mi Nyu couldn't help but smile at the cuteness facing her.

"Now, should we leave?" Mother superior asked her, a circle of painted cherubs in her background.

Mi Nyu smiled wider as she nodded assent, before venturing towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>...What is she doing?<em> Shin Woo thought as he watched her stumble across the room, her glazed eyes travelling from person to person as she walked, a silly smile plastered on her face.

_She's looking a little too low for comfort… yet she looks… happy? Doesn't she know what she's looking at? Isn't she embarrassed? Hopefully no one notices her… fixation on that area… Good to see she was washing up, I did wonder how she was going to manage that secretly…_ _She looks a bit drunk though, not steady on her feet… maybe she's just having another Mi Nam moment? _He fingered the rubbery ball in his pocket as he observed her progress.

_This is getting more amusing by the minute… I wonder if she'll make it across the room before reality kicks in for her…_ He didn't have to wait long. When she was about halfway to the door, her… delusion? Was brought to an untimely end by Jeremy, stopping in front of her, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Shin Woo had never seen an expression change so fast, from delight to horror as Mi Nam's eyes fixed themselves onto Jeremy's face, looking no lower. He watched as her skin changed from its usual complexion to white, before a flush started to set in her cheeks.

_Guess it's time for me to step in…_ Shin Woo thought as he picked up his towel and moved closer to Mi Nam. After Jeremy's rather… revealing exit to the conversation, Shin woo moved quickly, pulling his towel up and covering her face, cutting of her view of the room. He heard her gasp slightly as it happened and quickly spoke, allowing his voice to reassure her it was a friend.

"It's crowded in here, if you've washed up, leave." He told her simply, in an amused tone as he fought to not laugh. Smiling, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the open door.

"I can't take a shower with you here" _I'm already too conscious of your gender, and you seem to be able to be conscious of theirs... Ah, the ball. Now's a good time as any, let's see what she does?_

"Ye-yes, I'll be leaving then" She started to run off, but he caught her wrist, placing something into it before leaning in and talking quietly into her ear,

"You know, next time, you might want to sew them in, or perhaps use a pair of socks instead?" he chuckled as he released her and grabbed the door handle, closing the door with a small click. Turning around, he headed back to his locker to undress. _Well, she should have realised by now… hmm… I wonder how she's going to react to it? She can't run, as she doesn't seem to be here for herself… maybe now I'll get an explanation._

Mi Nyu stood in the corridor, the words Shin Woo had said still playing in her ears on repeat.

"_You know, next time, you might want to sew them in, or perhaps use a pair of socks instead?" _

Mi Nyu felt the world crashing down around her as she stared at the small, bright yellow ball in her hand.

Time stopped.

Mi Nyu was frozen, she didn't know what to do, what to say, all she could think was, _oh… Mother Superior, what do I do?…_

_He knows…_

_He knows…_

_What do I do?_

_WHAT DO I DO?!_

_THINK MI NYU, THINK!_

She slapped her hands to her face as she tried to get herself to think.

_Ow… that hurt_, She winced as she felt pain in her cheeks. Rubbing them unconsciously, she forced her numb feet to move her away from the door. She turned the corner, no destination in mind, as she felt her pocket vibrate. …_My… phone?_

Slowly reaching in and pulling it out, she saw that Shin Woo had sent her a message, having gotten her number off her earlier in the day.

'Wait for me in the practice room? I think we have a great deal to talk about.'

_No chance of running now… Practice room, practice room… where was that again?_ She turned around, walking into an irritated figure.

"Hey, Go Mi Nam, what are you doing?" Mi Nyu looked up and barely registered Tae Kyungs appearance. Blinking, she snapped out of her stupor and straightened, looking around.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked him, bewildered.

Unimpressed, Tae Kyung replied, "Where do you think you are? You've managed to wander into the recording area, and I'd prefer it if you weren't here to distract me from my job with your zombie act." With that, he walked behind her and gave her a push in the direction she had come. She stumbled slightly, then after righting herself, started to walk, feeling Tae Kyung's eyes on her back until she turned a corner and disappeared from his view.

After wandering around a bit more, and finding the practice studio once more, Mi Nyu felt she had regained enough composure to face Shin Woo. Pulling open the door, she was met by darkness. _Wha? Oh, I guess someone must have turned them off after practice, seeing as no one else would be using it tonight…_ After fumbling for a minute to find the light switch, she walked to the other side of the room that had a small bench running across it. Settling down to wait, Mi Nyu fought of the panic she was still feeling as she attempted to plan her explanation to Shin Woo.

'_Hello, my name is Go Mi Nyu and I'm here…' no… too forced… 'about telling others, do you think you could…' what am I doing?_ She hung her head in her hands, _why would he bother to listen to my explanation, this jeopardises the future of ANJELL!_ _Aish… what to do…_ Mi Nyu slipped off the bench and started rolling on the ground as she tried to calm down. _no, no, NO. This isn't going to work… maybe a prayer will calm my thoughts?_ Mi Nyu pulled herself up into a kneeling position in the ground, and placed her hands together in prayer. _To thy father which art in heaven…_

Mi Nyu eventually finished her prayer, and slowly opened her eyes, and jumped in shock as she saw a familiar person sitting in front of her, patiently waiting for her notice.

"Ka-Kang Shin Woo?" she choked out. "Wh-when d-did you get here?" _Please let him have just come in while I was praying…_ he shifted his position slightly as he considered her question, before responding,

"Hmm… since when you were rolling around on the floor? You didn't seem to notice me, so I just decided to sit here and wait for a bit." He smiled, "I saw some interesting things though… is that how you'll react every time you learn something shocking?" _He saw it… my weird method of panicking…_ she felt herself beginning to blush again from embarrassment.

"Ah… you saw that…" Mi Nyu coughed awkwardly. When she looked at Shin Woo again, she saw that his expression had changed from amused patience to stern, as he met her eyes and started to speak.

"So. Mi Nam-ah, you're a girl?"

"…Y-yes…"

"And not only are you a girl, but a girl that disguised herself as a man to be able to enter Korea's premier idol band?"

"…Yes…"

"And you thought you could keep this from the members of said idol band how?" _by… acting? I don't even know…_

"Um… th-that is… um… I don't really know… I'm sorry for lying to you and the other members Shin Woo…"

"Really? That sounded like you meant it." He smiled bitterly at her. _H-he's really mad… what to do…?_


End file.
